Because Of Love
by SuperJunior137
Summary: Mungkin ini FF jadul banget gue. Kalau kalian tidak menyukai FF KyuMin Genderswitch, silahkan klik exit. Aku post ulang FF ini cuma pengen lihat apakah kalian suka. Kalau suka, aku masih ada stock chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

Because Of Love Part 1

Cast all part :

- Lee Sungmin a.k.a Minnie

- Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyun

- Cho Hyun Aira a.k.a Hyunaira

- Park Hyunri a.k.a Cho Hyunri a.k.a Hyunri

- All Member Super Junior

Genre : GenderSwitch, NC *?*, Conflic, Romance, etc

Rating : Terserah anda mau menilai seperti apa.

Author : Kim Chang Myun a.k.a Istri sah dari Kim Heechul selingkuhan Kyuhyun *ditabok Chul

Hai-hai! Saya membawa FF KyuMin yang gak tahu ujungnya *?* kapan -,-. Huhuhu.. yang jelas FF ini banyak banget partnya. Dan FF ini, gak ada unsure plagiat sama sekali! Jadi, kalau gak suka lebih baik gak usah baca. Hehehe…

Okay dech, daripada banyak bacot gak jelas, mending langsung saja baca FF KyuMin karya istri sah Kim Heechul dan selingkuhannya Cho Kyuhyun ini ^^ *PLETAK*

Happy Reading^^

Semenjak tadi pagi, kelas sastra sudah mulai dipenuhi mahasiswa yang menekuni bidang itu. Sebagian besar mahasiswa dikelas itu adalah remaja. Tapi, tak heran jika dikelas itu ada yang berstatus ' Sudah Menikah '. Hanya 1 orang.

Cho Kyuhyun namanya. Atau bisa dipanggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga merupakan salah satu member boyband Korea yang sekarang lagi boomingnya yaitu Super Junior.

Entah tanggal berapa mereka menikah sampai akhirnya berita tersebut terbongkar tanpa ada yang tahu siapa yang membongkarnya. Bersama istrinya, Park Hyunri ia memulai lembaran hidup barunya ( SparKyu patah Hati :'( wkwkwkwk ) )

Banyak yang masih beranggapan, bahwa mereka masih berstatus ' Pengantin Baru '. Karena kabar itu baru beberapa yang lalu didengar oleh publik. Mereka belum mempunyai seorang anak, mengingat aktivitas mereka yang terbilang padat.

Kyuhyun dan Hyunri sama-sama melanjutkan studinya. Tapi, universitas mereka yang berbeda. Kyuhyun studi di Korea sedangkan Hyunri di Jepang. Mereka hanya ingin kabar seputar pernikahan mereka yang bisa dibilang ' diam-diam', tersebar dikalangan yang menurut mereka tidak penting ( Author Manggut-manggut )

" Aish, aku bisa telat ini! ", ujar seorang yeoja yang berlari ke dalam gedung kuliah untuk mencari kelasnya, yaitu kelas seni.

Karena dia mahasiswa baru, jadi dia agak sulit mencari kelas jurusan seni.

( Beberapa menit kemudian )

TOK TOK TOK

Seisi kelas sastra menoleh kearah pintu satu-satunya yang berada dikelas itu. Yeoja itu bercucuran keringat sambil mengatur nafasnya.

" Silyehamnida Songsengnim. Mianhamnida saya terlambat. ", kata yeoja itu sopan.

" Kau mahasiswi baru itu, iya kan ? ", tebak dosen itu.

" Ne Songsaengnim. ", jawab yeoja itu sambil membungkuk hormat. Dosen itu hanya tersenyum.

" Silahkan masuk dan cari tempat dudukmu. ",

" Kamsahamnida. ", yeoja itu lalu masuk dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Setelah dapat tempat duduk kosong, Ia pun duduk dan mulai mengikuti mata kuliah.

*Bel Istirahat*

" Annyeong ^^. Aira imnida. ", tutur halus dari seseorang yang menghampiri yeoja tadi.

" Annyeong . Minnie imnida. ", sopan yeoja yang bernama Minnie itu.

" Kau baru kuliah disini ? ", Tanya Aira.

" Ne. Setelah sebelumnya aku tinggal di Sidney. ", jawab Minnie sambil memberi senyum.

" Kita cerita-cerita di kantin saja yuk ? ", ajak Aira.

" Baik ",

*Minnie POV*

Annyeong Haseyo! Lee Sungmin imnida. Nama panggilanku Minnie. Masa kecilku dihabiskan dinegeri Kangguru, sampai sekarang pun aku memutuskan untuk tinggal dan melnjutkan study di Korea. Appaku asli Korea, sementara Ummaku asli Sidney, Australia. Aku anak tunggal, jadi kadang aku merasa kesepian.

Aku ke Korea sendirian. Keluarga Appa dan Ummaku semua di Sidney. Aku memilih study di Korea, agar aku bisa mandiri.

*Minnie POV end*

Pulang Kuliah. . . .

Tinggal dirumah mewah, Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Hyunri tak pernah menghubunginya. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun menghubunginya, hp-nya selalu di non-aktif bahkan di reject.

Sekarang Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menghubungi Hyunri. Nyambung. . . . dan diangkat. . . .

" Halo ? ", sapa seorang. . . lelaki ? dalam bahasa Jepang. Deg. Kyuhyun langsung shock mendengar sapaan itu.

" Annyeong haseyo, Hyunri dimana ? ", Tanya Kyuhyun sabar.

" Hyunri ? Dia bersamaku sekarang. ",

" Sebelumnya maaf, saya berbicara dengan siapa ya ? ",

" Aku kekasihnya, lalu ? ini siapa ? ",

*Jdeer!* (bukan suara bom maupun petir)

I-phone yang digenggam Kyuhyun terjatuh karena mendengar Hyunri mempunyai seorang kekasih di Jepang.

" Chagi, kenapa kamu selingkuh ? ", lirih Kyuhyun sedikit menangis.

*Pukul 18.00 KST*

Malam ini, Minnie dan kawan-kawan ada jadwal kuliah malam.

" Baik anak-anak. Kalian boleh pulang. Karena sudah malam, kalian perlu istirahat. Sampai jumpa besok. ", tutur dosen kelas seni sambil meninggalkan ruang praktek melukis.

" Baik songsaengnim. ",

Anak-anak kelas seni bernafas lega, karena akhirnya mereka bisa melepaskan penat karena seharian kuliah.

" Minnie ? ", panggil Aira saat melihat Minnie diparkiran.

" Heum ? ",

" Aku bisa minta tolong tidak ? ",

" Apa ? ", Minnie berhenti sejenak dari menaruh barang dimotornya. Aira mengeluarkan sebuah buku novel.

" Pulangkan ini ke Kyuhyun ya ? Dia pengurus perpustakaan disini. ",

" Kyuhyun ? Siapa tuh ? ",

" Ada dah pokoknya. Alamat rumahnya ada dikertas dalam buku itu. Aku minta tolong ya ? aku mau buru-buru pulang. ",

" Tapi.. ",

" Tolong ya, Minnie. Kalau tidak dipulangkan, besok aku kena denda. Ya ? ya ? ", rayu Aira memaksa.

" Hh. . baiklah. ", pasrah Minnie.

" Kamsahamnida Minnie. Aku pulang ya ? Bye! ",

Aira pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Minnie. Minnie hanya terpelongo *?* sambil memegang buku perpustakaan.

Apa boleh buat, turuti sajalah, batin Minnie sambil menghidupkan motornya lalu menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

*Beberapa Menit Kemudian*

Kyuhyun's Home

" benar kan ini rumahnya ? ", Tanya Minnie sekali lagi dan mengecek alamat pada secarik kertas yang diberi Aira.

" Coba sajalah. ",

TOK TOK TOK

" Permisi. ", panggil Minnie dari luar.

dalam rumah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sedang main game dengan pikirannya yang kacau karena Hyunri yang tengah berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

" Aaarggghh! Dasar Kyuhyun babo! ", kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" Permisi. ", panggil seseorang dari luar rumah.

" Aish, siapa lagi ini ? ", gerutu Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

luar rumah

" Gak ada orang ya ? Ya sudah, aku pulang saja. ", pasrah Minnie memutar badannya untuk berjalan menuju pulang.

CEKLEK ( pintu terbuka )

" Maaf, ada perlu ? ", Tanya sang pemilik rumah. Minnie menoleh ke arah pemilik rumah.

" Permisi, maaf. Apa disini rumah Cho Kyuhyun ? ", Tanya Minnie dengan nada formal.

". . . . benar. Ini rumah saya. Ada apa ? ",

" Saya mau mengembalikan buku ini atas nama Cho Hyun Aira. Katanya, maaf telat mengembalikan bukunya. ",

Minnie mengembalikan buku itu ke tangan Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun terbawa suasana hatinya, dia mengambil buku itu agak kasar.

" Terima kasih. ", kata Kyuhyun final dan menutup pintu tanpa mempersilahkan Minnie masuk.

" Huh. . . jahat sekali namja itu! ", gerutu Minnie sambil meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Because Of Love ( Oops, Mianhe. Saranghae )

Januari 23, 2012 by KyuMin Fanfiction World

*Keesokan Harinya*

" Minnie, sudah dikembalikan ? ", Tanya Aira saat Ia menemui Minnie.

" Sudah. Yang punya rumah galak amat dah. ", komentar Minnie sambil menunjukkan muka ngerinya.

" Hehehe.. orangnya memang kadang menakutkan. Wajarlah, pengantin baru. ", cerocos Aira.

" Pengantin ? Menikah maksudmu ? ", Tanya Minnie polos.

" Iya. Sekitar beberapa pekan ini, penggemarnya menjadi patah hati. Selain itu juga. Dia kan punya kesibukan anggota boyband. ",

" Oh. ",

Minnie tidak peduli itu personil boyband atau bukan. Dalam pikirnya, masa' anggota boyband galak amat ? kalau sama orang lainnya aja kayak gini, gimana dengan penggemarnya ? ckckck .

" Aira, aku ke toilet dulu ya ? ", ijin Minnie pada Aira.

" Silahkan, tapi, aku kelas duluan ya ? ",

" Baiklah. ", ujar Minnie sambil berjalan menuju toilet.

" Uuhh… lega *?* ", akhirnya Minnie lega setelah buang air kecil di toilet. Berjalanlah Ia keluar toilet menuju kelas seni.

" Mudah-mudahan belum ma…"

BRUKK

Minnie terpeleset dan terjatuh menimpa seorang namja yang sedang membawa buku tebal banyak dan berat hingga menutupi wajahnya.

CHU~

Tak sengaja bibir mereka saling menempel dan menjadi ciuman yang hangat.

" Eh ?! ", Minnie tersadar dari perlakuan tak sengaja itu. Dirabanya bibir plumpnya yang mendapat ciuman pertamanya. Berdiri sambil membersihkan baju. Untung saja tak ada orang disitu.

" Mianhe, tidak sengaja. ", sesal Minnie sambil membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan itu.

" Kau… yang kemarin itu, kan ? ", Tanya namja itu.

" Hah ? Kyuhyun ? ", kejut Minnie dalam hati.

" Em… iya. ", jawab Minnie singkat.

" Anggap saja itu kecelakaan kecil. Tak perlu dibeberkan ",

Kyuhyun ikut membereskan buku-buku yang merupakan buku perpustakaan itu. Setelah itu, Minnie memberikan buku-buku itu ke Kyuhyun.

" Soal kemarin, mohon maaf. Aku sedang kesal saat itu. ", tutur Kyuhyun dengan senyuman khasnya *?*.

" Tidak apa-apa ", jawab Minnie bernada cuek.

Kyuhyun pamit meninggalkan Minnie sendiri didepan toilet.

' Ada setan apa tiba-tiba minta maaf ? ', Minnie bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan berjalan menuju kelas seni.

" Aish, kenapa pakai bocor segala nih ban motor?! Jam segini mana ada bengkel buka! ", Minnie begitu kesal saat Ia tengah ingin pulang melihat ban sepeda motornya yang bocor.

" Yasudah, jalan kaki saja. ", pasrahnya lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya.

*perjalanan menuju rumah*

Minnie berjalan kaki ke rumahnya yang sangat jauh. Bagaimana tidak ? jaraknya saja 5 km. gimana mau sampai ? Bus pada jam 17.00 KST saja sudah stop.

" Kau sendirian ? ", Tanya Kyuhyun yang mendadak muncul dibelakang Minnie dengan mobil biru sapphirenya.

" E.. iya. Sepeda motorku bocor bagian bannya. ", jelas Minnie.

" Ayo masuk. Aku antar. ", ajak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

" Tapi… ",

" Ayolah, kau mau sendirian jalan kaki ? Entar ada yang nyulik, gimana ? ", Tanya Kyuhyun menakut-nakuti.

" Eh ?! Iya deh, ikut. ",

Minnie masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun dan sejajar duduk dengannya.

*1 jam kemudian*

" Lho ? Kok dirumahmu ? aku kan ingin pulang ? ", Tanya Minnie saat Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun mengantarnya kerumah Kyuhyun sendiri.

" Bermalamlah disini dahulu. Kalau ku antar sampai rumahmu, aku sudah terlanjur lelah. ", ujar Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun-shi, aku tidak membawa baju. ",

" Pakai saja baju istriku dulu. ",

" Apa tidak marah jika aku bermalam disini ? Nanti dikira istrimu, kau berselingkuh. ",

" Kita masuk dulu, habis itu akan kuceritakan.",

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan beranjak keluar.

" Oh iya, ingat. Jangan panggil aku Kyuhyun-shi. Cukup Kyuhyun saja. Mengerti ? ", ujar Kyuhyun.

" Oh, iya. ", jawab Minnie semampunya.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari mobil dan beranjak masuk kedalam rumah.

##########

" Silahkan masuk. ", silah Kyuhyun pada Minnie untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

" Kau . . .sendirian dirumah ini ? ", Tanya Minnie saat memasuki rumah tersebut.

" iya. Kalau saja istriku tidak studi di Jepang, aku berdua dengannya dirumah ini. " Kyuhyun mulai duduk di sofa untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Minnie hanya mengikuti si Tuan Rumah.

" Rumah sebesar ini, kau tinggal sendirian ? Tidak takut kah ? ", Tanya Minnie polos.

" Tidak. Buar apa aku takut. Selama aku percaya pada Tuhan *ciahhh ",

" Oh.. ",

-Hening-

" Kau pasti lelah, akan kuambilkan kau baju. Kau tidur di kamar tamu. Kau tunggu disini. ", titah Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke lantai atas. Meninggalkan Minnie sendiri di ruang tamu.

Sejak saat itulah mereka mulai saling kenal. Lama-kelamaan, tanpa alasan yang jelas mereka selalu dekat dan saling berbagi satu sama lain. Kyuhyun juga sering mengantar Minnie pulang. Jikalau Kyuhyun bosan, Ia sering kerumah Minnie.

Dari situlah, mungkin Kyuhyun merasa ingin balas dendam perbuatan istrinya –selingkuh-. Kalau istrinya selingkuh, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak ? ( pasutri yang gaje ==' )

Kalau Hyunri selingkuh sama teman kuliahnya, Kyuhyun selingkuh dengan Minnie.

" Kamu kan sudah punya istri. Kenapa kau minta aku jadi selingkuhanmu ? ", Tanya Minnie heran dengan sifat polosnya.

" Karena istriku selingkuh, Minnie. ",

" Kalau selingkuh, kenapa tidak bercerai ? ",

" . . . . karena aku sayang dia. ",

*yaelah Kyu, kalau selingkuh ceraiin aja kali! Masih aja mau berpasangan dengannya!

Kyu : diem loe! Suka-suka gue!

*=='

*back to story*

" Kalau sayang, kenapa selingkuh denganku ? ",

" Biar sama-sama selingkuh. ", ( Kyuhyun gaje amat dah –' )

". . . . . ",

" Jadi, mau gak ",

". . . . yasudahlah. Terserah kau saja. ",

Ya. Jadilah Kyuhyun berselingkuh dengan Minnie alias Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Minnie.

Walau satu sama lain, gak ada perasaan apapun yang membuat mereka berstatus berpacaran. Status Kyuhyun selingkuh dengan Minnie karena : TERPAKSA.

Tapi, keterpaksaan itu lambat laun mulai menghilang. Sebelumnya biasa saja, tapi Kyuhyun berubah perlahan menyukai Minnie. Minnie pun juga seperti itu.

Kalau makan, diingetin. Kalau tidur pun juga.

Kalau Minnie lagi susah makan, HEM ini susahnya.

Karena saat itu Minnie sudah tinggal bersama dengan Kyuhyun ( walaupun tidak tidur sekamar ), Kyuhyun jadi agak susah menyuruh Minnie makan.

Minnie punya syarat biar nafsu makan, yaitu : Kissu atau dicium pipinya oleh Kyuhyun. Itu hal biasa bagi Kyuhyun. Minta berkali-kali juga gak apa ( Iri sama Minnie. Kasihan Sparkyu *wkwkwkwkwkwk ).

Minnie sepertinya sudah terlanjur sayang sama Kyuhyun. Tapi, Minnie sebenarnya belum tahu jika Kyuhyun masih sedikit 'terpaksa' selingkuh dengannya. Sampai apapun yang Kyuhyun mau, dituruti terus menerus. Mesti, tidak semuanya,

Pernah, Kyuhyun memninta satu hal yang sulit Minnie lakukan. Yaitu ' Berhubungan suami istri ' – istilahnya , ngeyadong-. Tapi, Minnie yang masih polos itu belum mau menerimanya.

" Tapi, kau kan masih punya istri dan kita masih kuliah. Apalagi, kita tidak ada ikatan hubungan pernikahan. Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh dulu, Kyu. ", ujar Minnie menolaknya mentah-mentah.

". . . . betul juga. Tidak apa-apalah. Itu memang pikiran yang aneh. Lupakan saja. ", pasrah Kyuhyun.

semua yang kita inginkan pasti ada waktunya. Iya kan ?

" Minnie, ayo makan dulu. ", ujar Kyuhyun sambil membawa makanan ke kamar Minnie.

" Gak mau. ", ketus Minnie.

" Aish. ",

Kyuhyun sampai bela-belain membawa makanan pesan antar ke kamar Minnie. Mengetahui Kyuhyun yang gak bisa masak *sama kayak author T.T*

" Kau belum sarapan, Minnie. ",

" Tapi aku tidak lapar. ", jawab Minnie sambil membungkus dirinya dengan bedcover.

" Jadi, buat apa aku kissu kamu tadi ? Udah 3 kali lho, Minnie. ",

" Yang minta kissu siapa ? Orang Kyu yang kissu Minnie sendiri. ",

" Kata kau, kalau kau tidak mau makan harus di kissu biar nafsu makan ? ",

". . . . . tidak berlaku lagi. ",

Kyuhyun mulai kesal karena sejak tadi, Minnie memang terus lawan adu mulut. Timbulah dipikirannya yaitu pikiran 'Kotornya'.

Tanpa disengaja

" Ok! Kalau gitu, kau harus di hukum! ", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menaruh makanan dimeja.

Minnie membuka selimutnya dan duduk.

" dihukum ? Apa ? ",

" Ini ! ",

" Mmmmpphhh…. ",

-To Be Continued-

Yak! Otte ? pasti gaje ya? *amat*. Perasaan FF ini kok makin dibuat makin ancur ya ? hehehehe… aku masih banyak punya lanjutannya lho! Minggu depan, ada part kejutannya. Apa itu ? RCL dulu, baru kuberitahu

Jangan lupa ya!

Bye-bye!

*tring!

*hilang dijubah pesulap


End file.
